


泰柾点文. 夜

by Mumu_storybook



Category: V/Jungkook - Fandom, 泰柾 - Fandom, 泰正 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumu_storybook/pseuds/Mumu_storybook





	泰柾点文. 夜

粉丝点文

夜  
*手铐预警  
-

好热...头脑好痛......  
嗯？  
手腕怎么有冰冰的感觉？  
喀啦  
眼前反射着银黑色的亮光  
这是......手铐？

——  
「终于结束啦！」  
「可以痛快了啊！」  
「大家辛苦了！」

防弹少年团为期数十天的巡演终于结束了，餐桌旁围绕着满脸笑容的青年们

「啊——」  
「干杯！」  
每个人都红着脖子手举酒杯的大声喊着干杯，却有一只小兔子已经被酒冲得头昏脑胀的随便进了一间房就倒下去了...

「果果....」  
「果果？」  
「果果！」  
嗯......睡梦中，好像有人在叫自己...  
是泰亨哥吗？

身上的衣服好像有被脱落的感觉  
听着慢慢离去又回来的脚步声......

喀啦  
这是......手铐？

脚步声又慢慢的离去......  
喀啦...那是...门上锁的声音？

抬起头想看看捆住手腕的东西，却发现眼前一片黑暗，连眼睛都被遮住了吗？

混沌的脑袋不允许果果思考清楚到底发生了什么事，他只能听见又逐渐靠近的脚步声

一只温暖的大手摸了摸他的头顶，带着熟悉的气味轻吻着他的唇

「泰泰..？」身为情侣，两人独处时是不会特意说敬语的

「嘘...叫哥」  
突然真挚的哥搞得果果一脸懵，甚至忘了该问问对方在玩什么把戏

在对方的手摸上自己时，果果才发现自己正一丝不挂的趴在张大床上

对方并没有什么犹豫，径直向着锻炼得宜的翘臀去，捏了几把就带着润滑挤进小穴

「嗯....」

可能是因为小孩喝了酒变得放松的关系，开拓工程非常顺利，身下的人儿也很快进入状况  
时不时发出小兔子似的轻哼，想来是舒服的

「嗯.....哈....」  
「舒服吗？」  
「舒服....」

属于小情侣间的温心时刻并没有持续太久  
果果还沉浸在泰泰的服务中，对方却突然把手指抽出，换成了不知从哪里变出的玩具

本身就没什么温度的柱体再淋上冰凉的润滑液，激的果果想挣扎  
可怜手脚都被铐住了，扭了几下没躲开恼人的物体却只让身后的人欲火越烧越旺

再一次的没有预告就刺了进去

「啊！哈....等一下！」  
果果明显能感觉到泰泰今天好像黑化了一样，不再温柔体贴，而是带着戏谑的笑容一直折磨着他

这个样子的哥让果果觉得性感的心脏砰砰跳

身后的那人并没有要停下的意思，拿着手中的玩具，就着自己对果果身体的了解，每每都避过敏感点，就像隔着靴子搔痒，越搔越痒

「嗯..哥」  
「嗯？」  
「松...松开...拜托」

看着那人可爱的小脸被领带覆盖住大半，泰泰也觉得不太开心，一把扯下些微被汗湿的领带，随即便看到小孩带着迷离的眼神寻找自己的样子

下一秒，手跟脚上银黑色的金属也被解开了

「嗯...哥？」  
「果果想要吗？」

抱着果果翻了个身，让小孩趴在自己身上，把玩具拿了出来，用自己的手指代替  
继续往里面刺着，噗哧噗哧的水声从身下人的身后传来

「嗯...哈....想要...」  
「嗯？果果想要什么？我看你还蛮喜欢玩具的」  
「哈！不是....想要....哥」  
「嗯？想要哥的什么呢？」

意识到这个哥哥今天腹黑到极点，看来自己不让步也不行了....

「那个....想要哥插进来....不要手指...也不要玩具...」

第一次那么乖的果果让今天决定腹黑到底的泰泰惊了一下，心里马上暖了一下，欲望又更深了.....

「果果啊，你真是可爱到不行」

一个用力向上，一刺到底

突然袭来的快感另果果想逃，可惜不知是四肢被限制住太久还是泰泰禁锢着他的腰的双手太有力，努力扑腾了两下丝毫没有用处

前一阵子一直没什么机会两人独处让泰泰发了狠的动作，果果几乎就没再说过一句完整的话语  
甚至在最后清洗时又在浴室来了一次，直到果果累的窝在泰泰怀里撒娇，那男人才满意的对着他亲亲抱抱say good night

「田柾国，我爱你」

-fin-


End file.
